Oscuridad
by lemwimsen
Summary: Nadie sabía de donde o cómo habían aparecido. Tan sólo sabían que la raza humana estaba al borde de la extinción... AU/Clexa
1. Patrullas

**Hola!**

 **Lo sé, tengo otras historias pendientes de actualizar, pero no he podido evitar escribir este primer capítulo de una idea que se me ha ocurrido y que espero que os guste.**

* * *

Alarga el brazo y, con esa maestría que da el repetir los mismos movimientos cada mañana durante los últimos tres años, encuentra el móvil y calla la alarma.

Todo sin abrir los ojos.

\- Mmmmmm -se queja, sin moverse.

No quiere.

Cinco minut...

...

Su móvil vuelve a despertar con su segunda alarma, sacándola de ese estado letárgico en el que había vuelto a sumirse, y está pensando en volver a silenciarlo, cuando la puerta que da a su dormitorio, se abre sin miramientos.

\- ¡Reunión en cinco minutos! -grita alguien cuya voz se parece sospechosamente al próximamente difunto Bellamy.

\- Mmmmmm -vuelve a quejarse, pese a que la puerta ha vuelto a cerrarse.

Suspira.

Cuenta hasta cinco y, por fin, se incorpora y se estira.

Reunión, le recuerda su única neurona despierta.

Y coge su móvil, cuya alarma apaga por fin, para confirmar la hora.

Las 7:06.

Mierda.

Si hay reunión tan temprano, es que algo ha pasado.

Se viste todo lo rápido que puede y, tras un par de intentos de domar sus indómitos cabellos rubios, lo da por imposible y sale de su dormitorio privado.

No le sorprende verse rodeada inmediatamente por la actividad frenética de la base. Al fin y al cabo, siempre hay gente despierta. Por el día, para aprovechar para mejorar ese hospital convertido en base de supervivientes, organizar patrullas en busca los materiales necesarios para mantener a cientos de personas vivas y a salvo de los seres que han diezmado la población humana de forma catastrófica. Y, por la noche, para hacer guardia y proteger la base, ya que su enemigo despierta y caza en la oscuridad, guiándose por su olor hasta las puertas y muros de ese edificio, intentando colarse por toda rendija posible.

Si hay reunión ahora, minutos después de que el amanecer haya obligado a esos seres a refugiarse en sus nidos subterráneos, es que algo importante ha debido pasar. Seguramente una brecha en el almacén del ala este. Raven lleva semanas informando de daños en una de las paredes de hormigón, pidiendo los materiales necesarios para arreglar y reforzar esa zona.

\- ¿Café? -le pregunta Octavia, pasándole una taza metálica antes de recibir respuesta.

\- Gracias -responde Clarke, bebiendo un sorbo de ese brebaje tan preciado.

Agradece muchísimo que el grupo 4 de las patrullas encontrase, hace tres días, un cargamento de café que les duraría meses.

\- ¿Alguna idea de lo que quiere tu hermano? -pregunta la rubia, tras beber un sorbo de café.

\- Vete a saber. O ha pasado algo, o quiere volver a recordarnos a los patrulleros que Defensa manda.

Clarke sonríe.

Es una broma interna que tienen los grupos de patrulla. A Bellamy, líder auto proclamado de aquellos a cargo de la defensa del antiguo Hospital Ark, suele gustarle darles charlas a los patrulleros, indicándoles dónde y qué buscar, cómo actuar en distintas situaciones y, bueno, solían ignorarle. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que los cuadrantes de la ciudad habían sido asignados a cada grupo hace años y nunca se habían modificado. No había habido ninguna necesidad de ello. Y cada grupo es quién decide al final dónde buscar aquello que los de mantenimiento, cocina y enfermería les piden.

Vamos, el caso es que nadie quiere romperle el corazón a Bellamy contándole la verdad, y por ello le dejan hablar cuanto quiera mientras les reparte las listas, asintiendo de vez en cuando para que, en cuanto les deje marcharse, poder organizarse entre ellos.

Por fin, llegan al garaje, lugar de reuniones y base de Patrullas, provocando que el hermano de Octavia les mire y sonría:

\- ¡Bien! Creo que ya estamos todos. Por la noche se ha detectado una brecha en uno de los muros del almacén del ala este -explica Bellamy, tensándose por la información-. No se ha colado ningún chupóptero pero se oía actividad a través de la fisura. Hay que darle prioridad, por lo que debéis dirigiros a fábricas y obras que tengáis en vuestros cuadrantes. Grupos 2, 6 y 7, hablo de vosotros, a ver qué podéis traer.

Clarke ve asentir a Finn y a Wells, líderes de los grupo respectivamente, escogidos a dedo por sus compañeros, al igual que ella. Al fin y al cabo, la mayoría de los militares o miembros de fuerzas armadas que habían sobrevivido a la propagación y ataque de esos seres, habían decidido centrarse en defender y organizar la base. Para patrullar de día, casi nunca se necesitaba usar un arma.

Suspira, mirando la lista que alguien le pasa.

Mierda.

No queda casi material de construcción en las fábricas y obras de su cuadrante, no sin acercarse al nido que sabe hay en uno de los túneles que atraviesan Polis.

Ni puta gracia.

\- Estás pensando lo que creo que estás pensando, ¿verdad? -le pregunta Antonella, adquisición reciente en su grupo tras encontrarla peligrosamente de dicho nido.

\- Desgraciadamente -suspira.

\- No me jodas -responde Octavia, leyendo sus pensamientos.

\- Coged munición y bengalas extra. Que nadie desayune aquí, cuanto antes salgamos de patrulla y miremos la maldita obra cerca del Parque Wanheda, mejor. Avisad a Gustus y al resto, en media hora salimos.

El silencio en el interior del camión es sepulcral.

Saben adonde se dirigen.

Las obras del Parque Wanheda estaban pensadas para crear un acceso al tren metropolitano de Polis, una idea perfecta antes de que todo estallara, antes de que los primeros infectados aparecieran, atacando con gran violencia a todo aquel que se pusiera por delante. Unas obras que habían decidido no tocar por la posibilidad de encontrarse a los que denominaban como chupópteros. Era de día, por lo que estarían letárgicos, pero no era motivo para arriesgar la vida de ninguno de sus amigos y compañeros de Patrulla.

Los ve tensos, con el miedo tiñendoles las facciones. Callados. Un contraste con las mañanas llenas de canciones y bromas a los que suelen estar acostumbrados.

\- Gustus -llama Clarke.

Varias cabezas se giran para mirarla, y oye el gruñido de su conductor desde la parte delantera.

\- Cambio de planes, vamos a la fábrica de azulejos, con suerte podemos encontrar algo que nos sirva y podemos saltarnos el parque.

Oye varios suspiros, y nota como el camión cambia su rumbo.

Sí, mejor para sus ánimos, empezar por algo sencillo, sin riesgos, que les ayude a centrarse.

Por eso, casi una hora después, se dedica a escuchar la voz de Antonella y Roan cantando una canción de película de dibujos desde algún punto de la fábrica, a quienes se une Octavia en el estribillo.

Están animados, han encontrado un saco de cemento, olvidado bajo unos bidones vacíos, que les va a venir bien, y están peinando la zona por si encuentran más. Con suerte, no tendrán que acercarse al parque.

\- ¿Clarke? -la llama John, el único ex soldado de su grupo, acercándose a ella- Necesito que veas algo.

Guardando el paquete de galletas que le estaba sirviendo de desayuno en su primer descanso, y se baja de la parte trasera del camión.

\- ¿Todo bien? -pregunta, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Tienes que ver esto, en serio.

Sigue a su compañero, adentrándose en el segundo edificio que conforma la fábrica, dejada de lado al ser más un edificio de oficinas.

\- Estaba buscando botiquines en los baños -le explica, llevándola hacia uno de los aseos, en la parte trasera de la planta baja, sacando su linterna para poder guiarse mejor en esa zona con menos luz-, por si nos habíamos dejado medicinas en viejas redadas y, bueno...

Oh...

Joder...

La puerta del baño de mujeres, tirada en el suelo, muestra como el suelo del baño ha... desaparecido.

\- Estaba bien hace dos semanas, no entiendo qué ha podido pasar. ¿Ahora excavan?

\- Hay que informar de esto -comenta Clarke, desenfundando su pistola y acercándose con cuidado-, no has mirado como de profundo es, ¿verdad?

\- No, no he querido acercarme, no quiero despertar a lo que quiera que haya hecho esto.

Se acerca al borde, y puede ver como el suelo ha sido desgarrado. Parece profundo, muy profundo. Desde dónde está, cree poder ver el parking subterráneo del edificio.

\- No me gusta -susurra-, no me gusta nada. Nos vamos de aquí, que Defensa nos acompañe mañana para confirmar si hay un nid...

No termina la frase.

Al girarse, lo ve, tras John, anclado al techo. Ha debido de acecharles, saliendo de su escondite.

Levanta su arma, apuntándola hacia esos ojos que reflectan la poca luz que les llega de la linterna de su compañero. Y este no necesita explicaciones, lentamente, desenfunda su arma.

Reza porque no se mueva, porque esa figura con rasgos inhumanos, ese ser que quizás fuese un ex trabajador de esa misma fábrica, siga más pendiente de John que de ella, quien se mueve ligeramente hacia la derecha, buscando una línea de tiro alejada de la cabeza de su compañero.

Sin embargo...

No hay suerte.

El ser se abalanza sobre el ex soldado, empujando hacia Clarke, a quien golpea y quien, sin poderlo evitar, cae.

Lo último que ve, la luz de la linterna de John alejarse.

Lo último que oye, los gritos de auxilio y dolor del chico, junto a los chillidos de la criatura que sabe lo está devorando.

Lo último que piensa, es que espera que los demás puedan huir.

Después, la oscuridad la engulle.


	2. Ojos Verdes

\- ¡Joder! -no para de gritar Roan.

Saben que los han perdido, que es de día y es imposible que les sigan.

\- Mierda, mierda, mierda, ¡MIERDA! -repite Octavia, agarrándose la cabeza con las manos.

El camión derrapa al coger una curva, casi saliéndose de la carretera y embistiendo una antigua tintorería. Y a nadie le importa, demasiado centrados en lo que acaban de vivir.

Octavia había ido a avisar a Clarke y a John de que Antonella y Roan habían encontrado dos sacos más de cemento bajo unos palés, cuando oyó los gritos. No estaba ni a tres pasos de la entrada al edificio de oficinas cuando empezó a correr, sacando su arma y dispuesta a ayudar en fuese lo que fuese que provocara esos gritos. Fue entonces cuando lo vio, sobre John, atacando sin piedad su cuello hasta que los gritos de su compañero cesaron.

Seco, el ser había dejado el cuerpo seco. Y cuando la morena apuntó a la cabeza del ser, dispuesta a meterle una maldita bala en la cabeza, vio movimiento más allá del vampiro y el ahora cadáver. Más, muchos más, saliendo de un jodido agujero en el suelo.

Y se puso a correr, lo mas rápido que pudo, gritando para alertar a sus compañeros, dando gracias a todo al sentir la luz del sol una vez fuera. Aún más los chillidos de dolor de los seres que la perseguían.

Apenas un minuto después, todos estaban en el camión, en una carrera contra el tiempo por llegar a la base y pedir refuerzos. Necesitaban averiguar qué era ese agujero, confirmar si había un nido ahí abajo y encontrar a Clarke.

Gustus empieza a tocar la bocina, llamando la atención de los guardas que ya empiezan a abrir las puertas reforzadas del antiguo hospital. Octavia no espera, sabiéndose la más rápida, salta del camión aún en marcha y empieza a correr, ignorando las miradas, buscando a:

\- ¡Bellamy! -grita, al verle entrar en una de las salas de Defensa, a la cual le sigue

\- ¿Octavia? -pregunta este, dejando los papeles que tiene en las manos- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y tu grupo?

\- John ha muerto -explica la morena-, y Clarke... no... no sabemos si sigue con vida.

\- ¿Qué? Octavia, qué ha pasado.

\- John y Clarke se alejaron del grupo en la fábrica de azulejos, fueron a la sede de oficinas, Gustus les vio. Me lo dijo, y fui a avisarles de que habíamos encontrado material cuando...

Se tapa la boca, intentando parar unas náuseas que la embargan al recordar los gritos.

\- Hey- susurra Bellamy, ayudándola a sentarse en el suelo, masajeando su espalda-, tranquila. Respira y dime que pasó después.

Inspira, expira, vuelve a inspirar.

\- John estaba en el suelo -sigue-, un chupóptero se alimentaba de él y, tras él, había un agujero que juro no estaba ahí hace un par de semanas y un grupo salía de...

\- Espera, ¿un agujero? ¿Un grupo? No, no hay nidos en esa zona. Y no excavan, sabemos que no excavan.

\- ¡PUES HABÍA UN JODIDO AGUJERO! ¡JODER! -grita la joven.

Su hermano la observa, pálido.

Deben ir a la fábrica, deben averiguar qué está pasando.

Mira a su alrededor, y da gracias por ver que nadie se asoma a la puerta, llamado por los gritos.

\- ¿Y Clarke? -pregunta Bellamy.

Ve como su hermana niega con la cabeza.

\- No estaba allí -susurra.

Eso es bueno, puede significar que sigue con vida. Los vampiros no se llevan a sus presas, se alimentan en el sitio.

Suspira, centrándose, haciendo una lista de lo que debe hacer con toda esa información.

\- Vale, quédate aquí -le dice a Octavia, besando su frente como tantas veces hizo de niños-, yo me encargo.

Le pone su chaqueta por encima, antes de levantarse y salir de la sala, cuya puerta cierra.

En el pasillo, mira a su alrededor, y suspira al ver a un par de personas que le pueden ser de ayuda.

\- ¡Murphy, Ontari! -llama- Que uno de los dos se quede a cargo de mi hermana. No debe salir de esta sala. El otro, que vaya a buscar a varios más y retenga al grupo 6 de Patrullas. Que no hablen con nadie.

Se aleja de ellos una vez los ve asentir, caminando de forma rápida pero ininterrumpida. Sube los escalones del edificio de dos en dos, encaminando sus pasos a donde sabe están los consejeros ahora mismo. Debe informarles, debe avisarles de lo ocurrido lo antes posible.

Por eso, apenas se toma un respiro al abrir la puerta e interrumpir la sesión del consejo, formado por representantes de las áreas importantes de la base.

Los seis consejeros se giran hacia él cuando entra. Abby, Indra, Nya, Titus, Marcus y Thelonius le observan, cada uno en su sitio, alrededor de la mesa.

\- Bellamy, estamos en mitad de una reu... -empieza Titus.

\- El grupo 6 de Patrullas ha encontrado un posible nido -interrumpe Bellamy, captando su atención.

\- ¿Dónde? -pregunta Marcus, acercándose al mapa de la ciudad que llena una de las paredes de la sala.

\- Bajo la fábrica de azulejos -responde el chico-. Dicen que salieron de un agujero en el suelo, uno que no estaba ahí hace semanas.

Los ve intercambiar miradas, pero no ve sorpresa en sus caras.

\- Hay un muerto, un ex soldado, John. Y Clarke -la mirada de Abby se clava en él-, Clarke ha desaparecido.

\- Conocía a John -comenta Nya-, su prometida está en Cocinas. Siento tu perdida, Abby.

Esta no responde, tan sólo observa el mapa de lejos. Y Bellamy abre la boca, para recordar que los chupópteros siempre dejan los cuerpos detrás, pero Marcus le interrumpe.

\- Hay que mandar a un pequeño grupo para confirmar la historia. Bellamy, reúne a aquellos en quienes confíes más y ve para ver si es cierto lo del agujero y el nido. Y llevaos explosivos para sepultarlo si es cierto. ¿Sabes donde está el grupo 6?

\- Octavia está... en la sala de archivos de Defensa. Avisé a un par de mis hombres para que retuvieran al resto, para controlar la historia.

Varios de los consejeros asienten.

\- Perfecto. Bellamy, puedes retirarte -indica Nya, señalando la puerta con un movimiento de la mano.

El joven observa a Abby, esperando algún tipo de orden para con Clarke.

Un "búscala", un "confirma si está bien o si la han cogido". Pero no, nada.

Por lo que asiente y sale de la sala.

.

.

.

.

.

Le duele todo.

Se queja al mover el brazo derecho para poder frotarse los ojos.

¿Qué...?

Recuerda... recuerda la fábrica de azulejos, seguir a John y... la caída en el agujero.

Se incorpora, buscando a tientas su arma, deteniéndose de repente. En parte, por las náuseas que la invaden por el movimiento repentino, acompañando esa punzada de dolor extremo en la parte de atrás del cráneo; en parte, porque no está en ningún agujero.

Está en un... ¿piso? Pequeño, de esos en que cocina, salón y dormitorio comparten espacio. Y puede jurar que detrás de una de esas puertas da a un pequeño baño.

\- ¿Cómo?

Está sobre un colchón, en el suelo, cubierta por una sábana con pequeños mapaches dibujados. A su lado, una pequeña torre de libros sirve de mesita de noche para un pequeño reloj despertador, con el cristal roto.

No son los únicos libros, la mayor parte del espacio está abarrotado de tomos apilados, con objetos de todo tipo sobre ellos.

Se mueve, intentando saber si tiene algo roto. ¿Veredicto? Un esguince en la mano izquierda, una contusión en el cráneo y las costillas del lado izquierdo le duelen, pero no parecen estar rotas. Por ello, se incorpora como puede y se acerca a la única ventana del pequeño apartamento.

No puede ser.

Está en el lado oeste de la ciudad, en la parte alta de un edificio de apartamentos. Es más, está cerca de su antiguo campus, bastante lejos de su cuadrante, de la fábrica.

\- ¿Cómo demonios...?

Un ruido tras ella la obliga a girarse, volviendo a buscar su arma de forma inconsciente. Pero no está.

Y no la necesita.

En la puerta del apartamento, ahora abierta, no hay uno de los seres que tanto teme, no.

No necesita su arma porque, desde la puerta, una chica la observa. Y tiene los ojos más verdes que jamás ha visto.


	3. La Residencia

La chica no dice nada, paralizada en la puerta de ese pequeño estudio, con una caja en brazos.

\- Hola -saluda Clarke-, ¿eres tú quién me ha traído aquí?

La chica asiente, atreviéndose a dar un paso dentro del pequeño apartamento, y dejando la caja a un lado.

En su interior, Clarke puede ver latas, unas cuantas botellas, algo de ropa y más libros.

\- Soy Clarke -se presenta, acercándose a la chica de ojos verdes y tendiendo la mano.

Esta se incorpora, mirando la mano tendida antes de centrarse en la cara de Clarke, quien siente como si la estuviesen juzgando por algo. Y parece que gana el juicio, porque la chica acepta la mano con un simple:

\- Lexa.

Y antes de poder reaccionar, Clarke nota como la chica tira de ella, obligándola a agacharse ligeramente ante ella. Es entonces cuando nota dedos en la parte de atrás de su cráneo, tanteando, como si buscaran...

Una punzada de dolor la obliga a apretar la mano de Lexa, quien vuelve a tirar de ella, aunque esta vez para que se siente en el colchón.

La ve alejarse hacia la caja, y Clarke aprovecha para pasar con cuidado la mano por la parte de atrás de su cabeza, ahí dónde le duele.

Nota algo de sangre seca y una herida.

En su campo de visión aparece de repente una botella y la mano de Lexa con uno de esos botes amarillos con pastillas, los cuales acepta, y nota como la chica se mueve hasta ponerse tras ella. No le da tiempo a encontrar la fecha de caducidad de los anti inflamatorios que Lexa le ha dado, cuando nota humedad en la parte de la herida, y un súbito escozor que la obliga a lagrimear.

\- Ah, joder -murmura, moviéndose inconscientemente para alejarse de la morena.

Lexa le mueve con cuidado la cabeza, volviendo a acercarla y poder seguir aplicando lo que sea que le está aplicando.

\- ¿Qué me...? -empieza a preguntar, aunque antes de poder terminar, un bote de desinfectante aparece delante de sus ojos.

Lo coge, y consigue ver que no está caducado (está al límite, pero aún no ha caducado) por lo que tiene algo menos de lo que preocuparse. Sí, vale, técnicamente debería sudarle el tema de las fechas de caducidad. Está en pleno apocalipsis... pero son viejas manías...

Nota como Lexa empieza a vendarla, y se deja hacer, aprovechando para tomar uno de los anti inflamatorios. Cuando su "doctora" termina, la ve volver a la caja, de la que aparta unos libros (cree ver un par de tomos médicos) y un bote que Clarke reconoce inmediatamente. Es la misma crema para golpes que su madre compraba.

La morena vuelve a su lado, y le coge con cuidado la mano izquierda, hinchada, y le pone con cuidado la crema, antes de vendarla también. Y Clarke aprovecha que la tiene en frente para observarla.

Es guapa, la verdad. Piel blanca, ojos verdes, unos pómulos increíbles y la línea de la mandíbula, esa cara de concentración tan sexy. Adorable con esa camisa a cuadros que le viene grande, esos vaqueros desgastados y las botas de cuero que alguna vez fueron negras y ahora tiran a gris. Se pregunta a qué se dedicaba antes de que todo explotara. Podría haber sido modelo, o actriz perfectamente.

También se pregunta si, en caso de haberla visto antes de todo, Lexa hubiese aceptado darle su número de teléfono.

Cuando termina, le pone el bote en la mano derecha y se señala su lado izquierdo.

Las costillas, quiere que se lo ponga en las costillas.

¿Cómo sabe...?

Ha debido de examinarla cuando estaba inconsciente.

Se levanta la camiseta y no puede evitar sonreír al ver como Lexa se gira rápidamente al verla.

\- Oye, ¿tienes una radio o algo? -le pregunta- Necesito contactar con mis amigos, para que sepan que estoy bien.

\- No -responde Lexa, quien ha decidido quitar libros de una mesa para dejarlos apilados contra la pared.

Una vez liberada, pone la caja sobre la mesa y sale del apartamento, para volver con un par de sillas, seguramente de un apartamento cercano.

Con cuidado, Clarke se levanta y vuelve a ponerse bien la camiseta.

\- Gracias -le dice a Lexa, tendiéndole el bote ya cerrado.

La morena lo acepta, y lo deja en una esquina de la mesa, en la que está poniendo todo los medicamentos, vendas y hasta un termómetro, que está sacando de la caja. En otra está poniendo las latas y las botellas de agua, junto a un abrelatas. La ropa la deja sobre el colchón, y los libros (de temática médica, efectivamente), los está dejando sobre una pila de libros junto a la silla en la que se sienta al terminar de vaciar la caja.

Y después, coge uno de ellos, de anatomía, y se pone a leer.

Ajá, vale.

Clarke vuelve a echar un vistazo a la habitación, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Tamborilea los dedos de la mano derecha, antes de mirar a la puerta.

Está abierta, por lo que salir, puede salir. Y tiene curiosidad por saber más acerca de dónde están. Por eso, sale, dejando a Lexa leyendo, concentrada.

La puerta abierta da a un largo pasillo cuyo suelo ha cedido más adelante, formando una especie de rampa con el piso de abajo.

Vale, no es que esté cerca de su antiguo campus, es que se encuentra en una de las residencias de estudiantes de su propia universidad. Los carteles que decoran el pasillo y suelo le suenan mucho, reconoce un par de una fiesta que iba a darse en su misma facultad.

\- ¿Estudiabas aquí? -le pregunta a Lexa, quien levanta la mirada del libro.

La ve negar con la cabeza antes de volver a su lectura.

Vaaaaaale.

Vuelve a mirar hacia el pasillo y decide ir a investigar un poco el lugar.

Se aleja, asomándose en algunas habitaciones, y alza una ceja al ver que un par están siendo usadas de almacén, llenas de libros, maletas abiertas, más libros... Bueno, a su nueva amiga le gusta leer. Baja por el pasillo, con cuidado, hasta llegar al piso de abajo. Más habitaciones, un par de ascensores (de hecho, uno de ellos tiene las puertas abiertas, dejando ver el hueco de su interior), y unas escaleras a la izquierda. El cartelito junto a los ascensores muestra un 3.

Bueno saberlo. Sigue hacia las escaleras, que baja poco a poco, llegando al piso bajo, y es cuando llega a la entrada de la residencia que se da cuenta de algo. No hay defensas de ningún tipo.

Pero Lexa está instalada en esa residencia. La acumulación de objetos lo hace evidente por lo que, ¿cómo se defiende de los vampiros cuando llega la noche?

Sale a la calle, en busca de alguna explicación. ¿Tal vez las defensas están por fuera?

Pero la calle está vacía, incluso de coches.

¿Cómo...?

Deshace el camino, tomando pequeños descansos por culpa de las costillas, y llegando por fin a la habitación en la que Lexa sigue en la misma postura.

\- ¿Cómo te defiendes? -le pregunta nada más entrar.

La morena la mira, alzando una ceja.

\- No tienes defensas, no he visto ni una sola arma, ¿cómo sobrevives a la noche? ¿Cómo te defiendes de ellos?

Ve a Lexa ladear la cabeza, encogerse de hombros y, cuando por fin responde, no sabe cómo reaccionar:

\- Nunca se acercan.


	4. Túneles bajo la ciudad

Todos están nerviosos, lo sabe. Lo siente.

Es raro que tenga que salir de la base un grupo de Defensa. Salvo los nidos ya existentes, no quedan suficiente supervivientes como para que esos... seres necesiten formar uno nuevo. Y no les consta que sean migratorios. Aunque tampoco les constaba que excavaran y, al parecer hay un agujero que demuestra lo contrario.

El camión tiembla al pillar un bache, y oye como sus compañeros guardan el aliento unos segundos.

No le hace falta poder leer mentes para saber que todos y cada uno de ellos están rezando mentalmente para que no sea un nido, para que no sea nada. Una falsa alarma con la que reírse de vuelta a la base. Otra vez un grupo de patrullas exagerando más de lo normal.

\- ¿Bellamy? -le llaman.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Estamos llegando.

Asiente, echando una mirada a los ojos expectantes que aguardan sus órdenes.

\- Bien. Nuestras órdenes son ir a investigar ese supuesto agujero en el edificio de oficinas. En caso de que esté ahí, un grupo bajará a investigar la parte inferior. Bajaré con ellos, por lo que quiero que recordéis nuestras prioridades. Confirmar si hay un nido, bloquear el supuesto agujero usando explosivos... -duda, por un segundo, pero no puede evitar añadir- y buscar el paradero de Clarke. Al mínimo indicio de ataque de chupópteros, os replegáis. No hay necesidad de ampliar sus filas con nuestras bajas. ¿Entendido?

Todos le responden con un "sí, señor", a tiempo de sentir como el camión se detiene.

Bajan, de dos en dos, con los rifles preparados.

Les da la bienvenida un silencio intenso. Sin pájaros, sin viento, nada.

No le gusta.

Como tampoco le gusta ver como el sol empieza a desaparecer entre los edificios.

Han tardado más de lo normal en salir de la base, y espera que no les pase factura.

Avanzan en formación hacia el edificio de oficinas, parando frente a las puertas.

Mientras un grupo se queda en la retaguardia, el resto entra, dirigiéndose hacia donde Octavia le dijo que estaba el supuesto agujero. Y no hace falta que se acerquen mucho para confirmar que, efectivamente, hay un maldito y enorme agujero que no debería estar ahí, y a su lado, el cuerpo destrozado del patrullero John. Ni rastro de Clarke. Un par de sus hombres cogen el cuerpo para sacarlo fuera e incinerarlo, y él los observa, antes de acercarse al agujero.

No es que el suelo haya cedido, es demasiado circular para ello y, cuando se asoma, ve cómo se repite ese patrón circular en el techo del parking, hasta llegar a una oscuridad casi impenetrable.

\- Parece que hay un túnel ahí abajo -comenta Lincoln, a su lado.

Asiente, dándole la espalda al agujero. Ve cómo no hace falta que diga nada, varios de sus hombres están preparando los enganches necesarios para que varios bajen.

Suspira, volviéndose de nuevo hacia al agujero, en el que Lincoln acaba de tirar dos tubos de luz en un intento de averiguar su profundidad.

Casi dos pisos de altura.

\- Todo preparado, Bellamy -le indica una soldado.

\- Perfecto. Bajaremos Lincoln y yo primero, cuando demos el visto bueno, bajará el resto del grupo.

Necesita bajar con alguien en quien confía, con alguien que sepa mantener la boca cerrada si es necesario.

Y tras ponerse los enganches necesarios, lanzan las cuerdas hacia abajo y empiezan a bajar, con cuidado, los rifles al hombro, las linternas de sus cascos encendidas, y atentos por si ven movimiento. Bajan, lentamente, viendo los pocos coches aún aparcados en el parking, y pasándolos para llegar al túnel.

Por fin, llega al suelo, y se desengancha con cuidado, aunque el clic del metal del arnés resuena por todo el túnel, dejándole los pelos de punta.

Rastrea la zona con el haz de luz de su linterna, confirmando no sólo que el agujero no es natural, si no que el túnel tampoco lo es. Las paredes muestran las huellas de miles de garras, las que debieron crearlo. Alto y amplio, lo suficiente para que un camión pasara sin problemas.

Mierda.

Ve a Lincoln por el rabillo del ojo, haciéndole señas, y se acerca a él. Este no habla, señala una pistola abandonada.

Clarke.

Ve como Lincoln se agacha para recogerla, y él escanea el suelo cercano, encontrando indicios de una caída, con un pequeño rastro de sangre. Y aunque agradece el saber que no es suficiente sangre como para temer por la vida de la Jefa de Patrulla, el hecho de que la tierra muestre signos de un cuerpo arrastrado, no le tranquiliza. Menos aún cuando el rastro se adentra en el túnel.

Oye más pisadas tras él, y sabe que Lincoln ha debido hacer la seña para que baje el resto.

Sabe que no debería. Sus órdenes son claras y ya han confirmado que no hay un nido. Sea lo que sea y como sea que se haya creado ese túnel, no es un nido, aunque no saben de donde o hacia donde va. Deben preparar los explosivos que han traído con ellos para intentar tapar el agujero a nivel del parking (no tienen suficiente para tapar un túnel tan amplio).

Sin embargo, es más fuerte que él, y empieza a seguir el rastro para intentar averiguar dónde está Clarke, cuando un brazo lo detiene. Se gira, encontrándose con Lincoln mostrándole los dígitos iluminados de su reloj. Falta una hora para el atardecer, no se pueden arriesgar a que les pille fuera de la base.

Suspira, mirando hacia donde supuestamente ha desaparecido Clarke y reza porque haya encontrado algún sitio donde resguardarse.

No tardan en prepararlo todo y, en un cuarto de hora, una explosión tapa con escombros el agujero que da al parking y al edificio de oficinas de la fábrica.

Por un segundo, todos suspiran aliviados, con la llegada a la base en mente.

Por un segundo.

Hasta que les llega un sonido que les corta la respiración.

Chillidos, como si miles, millones de chupópteros acabaran de despertar bajo sus pies.

No se lo piensan dos veces, corren hacia el camión.

Sentada en el escalón del portal a la residencia de estudiantes, con la espalda contra la parte de la puerta que sigue en pie, observa la calle

Ve cómo la luz va desapareciendo, poco a poco.

El atardecer llega y, con él, la salida de los vampiros.

Está nerviosa.

No es que no crea eso de "no se acercan" que le ha dicho Lexa, sin más explicaciones (la morena había repetido su respuesta cuando Clarke le preguntó "¿cómo que no se acercan?"). Tan sólo es que le parece imposible que esos seres no acudan a una oportunidad fácil de alimentarse.

Oye el eco de unos pasos tras ella, por lo que no se sorprende cuando Lexa sale del edificio, dos latas en mano. Acepta la que le tiende, agradeciendo el calor que emana aún de la lata. Debe haberla calentado hace un rato.

Lexa también le da una cuchara, antes de sacar otra de un bolsillo y empezar a comer de su lata. Y aunque haya bajado en un primer momento para huir del silencio de la habitación, y de la frustración fruto de su incapacidad de sonsacar información de la morena, agradece que Lexa haya bajado a hacerle compañía y traerle algo de comer (los nervios le han quitado toda hambre posible, por lo que se dedica a sostener la lata, pero lo agradece).

\- ¿Estamos a salvo aquí? -le pregunta, con la repentina duda acerca de cómo de lejos se van a mantener los chupópteros del edificio y de ellas.

Le llega un sonido afirmativo de Lexa, que acaba de meterse la cuchara en la boca.

Es extraño.

Tiene miedo, de que no sea cierto, de que la chica a su lado salga corriendo de repente para encerrarse en algún búnker oculto en el edificio y no sea capaz de seguirla. Y, al mismo tiempo, tiene curiosidad por ver si es cierto y si, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, podrá vivir sin la sombra de esos seres cercándola.

La luz sigue disminuyendo, y ya empieza a oírles. A lo lejos, una cacofonía de chillidos agudos emitidos por cuerdas vocales que una vez fueron humanas.

Sabe que están preparándose, que aparecerán de entre las sombras. Figuras pálidas y deformes, sedientas de sangre.

Y cuando el sol termina de desaparecer, cuando el manto de la noche termina de caer, los chillidos llenan las calles, y los ve salir de edificios y alcantarillados abiertos. Una plaga que se esparce, escalando edificios, diseminándose entre las callejuelas, llenando cada hueco libre. Salvo que, efectivamente, no se acercan al edificio.

Se mantienen a unos dos o tres metros de distancia, ignorándolo, como si no existiera. Tan sólo un puñado se para a observarlas, antes de seguir.

\- No se acercan -susurra Clarke, asombrada, dejando la lata a un lado y levantándose con cuidado-, ¿cómo...?

Da un paso hacia uno de ellos, el último en pararse. Encorvado, de piel blanquecina y extremidades demasiado largas para el resto del cuerpo, la observa andar hacia él. Y se para frente a él, pudiendo ver con detalle la cicatriz donde una vez tuvo los ojos, el hueco de la nariz y... y esos dientes que le muestra en una mueca macabra.

Le oye gruñir, lo siente en su pecho, y debería alejarse del ser pero es... es incapaz de hacerlo. Casi nadie ha tenido a uno de esos seres tan cerca y luego ha vivido para contarlo.

\- ¿Clarke? -la llama Lexa, y como si el ser también se diese cuenta de que no debe estar ahí, sigue con su camino.

Ella da dos pasos atrás antes de girarse hacia la morena.

Tiene tantas preguntas, tantas.

\- Cena, luego debes descansar -le dice Lexa, volviendo a tenderle la lata.

Y la acepta, para seguir a la morena al interior del edificio.

Mañana, en cuanto despierte, se pone a investigar más a fondo el edficio.


	5. Preguntas que se acumulan

Cuando despierta, aún es de noche.

La luz de la luna se cuela por la ventana, iluminando la habitación, los libros acumulados contra las paredes, la mesa, la cama. Y a Clarke tumbada sobre ella, con las sábanas de mapaches dibujados hechas un revoltijo a sus pies.

Se despierta de golpe, sin previo aviso.

Algo va mal.

Observa hacia la ventana frente a ella (tapada con unas viejas cortinas manchadas) con el pulso acelerado y el cuerpo tenso, sin saber muy bien al principio donde está. Hasta que su mente dormida lo recuerda.

La fábrica.

El agujero.

Lexa.

Espera, ¿Lexa?

¿Dónde...?

No tiene que buscar lejos, la morena de ojos verdes duerme a su lado en la cama, girada, cara hacia la pared.

Parece que ella no se ha despertado.

Suspira, agradecida de no estar sola en ese sitio nuevo y extraño. Ese edificio al que los chupópteros no se acercan.

Vuelve a sentir lo que la ha despertado, y su piel se eriza por su culpa.

Se vuelve de nuevo hacia la ventana.

No sabría cómo describirlo.

Es como un gruñido, muy grave, casi inaudible por no decir que imposible de escuchar. Es una sensación en el pecho, una especie de presión en los pulmones una mano que tiembla y que le agarrota el corazón. Es la sensación en la nuca de que debería salir corriendo y, al mismo tiempo, quedarse quieta y no moverse. Es todo eso y más, y al mismo tiempo se equivoca al describirlo.

No se ha dado cuenta de que contiene la respiración hasta que oye a la morena susurrar:

\- Tranquila, se pasará.

\- ¿Qué... qué es eso? -pregunta tras llenar sus pulmones de aire un par de veces.

La oye moverse, y se gira con cuidado hacia ella, al mismo tiempo que lo hace Lexa, quien se frota los ojos para intentar ahuyentar el sueño.

\- Ni idea -le dice.

\- ¿Es así todas las noches?

La ve fruncir el ceño, antes de verla levantarse con cuidado y pasar por encima de ella. De una de las cajas, saca una botella de agua, que abre y de la que bebe un trago, antes de ofrecérsela a Clarke.

\- No todas las noches -contesta por fin-. Haces muchas preguntas, ¿lo sabes?

Le acepta la botella, bebiendo ella también (y su garganta se lo agradece tanto).

\- Es que todo es tan... extraño. ¿Te molesta?

Lexa niega.

\- No. Yo... no estoy acostumbrada.

Clarke cierra la botella, dejándosela a su lado.

\- ¿Qué tal tu costado? -le pregunta la morena.

Y por un segundo, la rubia no entiende la pregunta.

¿Costado?

La caída. Hace unas horas le costaba moverse sin dolor y, ahora...

\- No me duele -susurra, antes de clavar la mirada en Lexa-. No... no me molesta.

Lexa suelta un "hmmmm", antes de volver a medio saltar por encima de Clarke y volver a tumbarse en la cama.

Clarke la observa, con el ceño fruncido.

¿Ya está?

¿No le duele el costado cuando hace unas horas le dolía todo y tan sólo responde con un "hmmm"?

Prueba su muñeca izquierda, tampoco le duele. Ni rastro del esguince que parecía tener el día anterior.

Y se palpa las costillas del lado izquierdo. Al principio con cuidado, luego cada vez más fuerte.

Nada.

¿Y la herida?

Le tiembla la mano derecha, la que acerca hacia la parte de atrás de su cabeza, dónde hace horas tenía una brecha. Ahora, por lo que nota con la yema de sus dedos, tan sólo hay una ligera cicatriz.

Qué...

Cojones...

Se levanta, ignorando el sonido de queja de su compañera de cama y, cogiendo una de las linternas de la mesa, entra en el baño en busca de un espejo. Sin embargo, debe ir a otro cuarto al ver que el que encuentra está roto y le faltan demasiadas partes. Dos baños después, encuentra un espejo medio decente al que acercarse y, con la ayuda de la luz de la linterna, mirarse las pupilas.

Normales, nada raro.

Se mide el pulso. Alterado pero, tras respirar profundamente un momento, vuelve a la normalidad.

Se quita la camisa y busca en su costado izquierdo. Nada, ni un mísero moretón.

Y, por si acaso, se desnuda, buscando algo, lo que sea. Un mordisco, una herida extraña que le de alguna clase de explicación del por qué se ha curado tan rápido (aunque visto lo visto con la herida de su cabeza, la posible mordedura de chupóptero estaría ya curada).

Absolutamente nada. Está bien, no le duele nada de nada.

Su cabeza va a mil por hora y, en parte, intenta calmarse pensando que la infección no actúa así, no te cura para cambiarte después.

Lo ha visto en infectados.

Lo vio en su padre.

¿Entonces?

Se pasa la mano por el pelo, antes de vestirse y volver a la habitación, dispuesta a interrogar a Lexa. Ella debe saber qué le pasa, por qué ha curado tan rápidamente.

Pero al llegar al cuarto de esa residencia de estudiantes y ver a la morena dormida, abrazada a su almohada y con respiración profunda, se para.

La observa dormir, con el ceño fruncido, recordando las respuestas que le ha dado.

Cortas, sin entrar en detalles.

Algo le dice que Lexa no va a serle de ayuda.

Es por eso que decide ir en busca de los suyos cuando amanezca. Este edificio y los misterios del por qué los seres que inundan las calles al caer la oscuridad no se acercan a él, pueden esperar.

Necesita volver al hospital y hablar con su madre, que le hagan pruebas.

Necesita... necesita cerciorarse de que sigue siendo humana.

Y piensa llevarse a Lexa con ella. Piensa sonsacarle quién es y qué sabe exactamente.

Cuando se agacha, para volver a tumbarse, esa sensación que la había despertado para de repente.

El silencio, roto tan sólo por lejanos gruñidos de los chupópteros que las rodean, se instala a su alrededor. Provocando, curiosamente, un quejido por parte de Lexa, a quien ve encogerse sobre si misma y apretar un poco más la almohada que abraza (esto último durante un segundo, antes de relajarse).

Apaga la linterna, que mantenía apuntando al suelo, y la deja junto a la botella de agua.

Sin sea lo que sea lo que la despertó antes, su cuerpo y mente parecen recordarle de repente exactamente cómo de cansada está, apartando todas y cada una de las preguntas de su mente, por mucho que luche para recordarlas.

Por ello, se tumba junto a su compañera de cama, arropándolas a ambas con las sábanas.

Oye a Lexa suspirar, y la imita, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por el sueño.

Cuando abre los ojos de nuevo, horas después, los hace por culpa de un movimiento repentino que la saca de un sueño que... bueno, que no recuerda.

Los abre de repente, buscando saber qué pasa, por dónde viene el ataque, y descubriendo a Lexa, apoyada contra la pared, mirando a Clarke con los ojos abiertos como platos y las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

¿Qué...?

La ve levantarse y desaparecer por la puerta murmurando "desayuno", provocando el nacimiento de dos nuevas preguntas en la mente de Clarke.

¿Ese calor que su cuerpo echa en falta, es el del cuerpo de Lexa abrazándola?

¿Y adónde va Lexa, si las latas de comida están en la caja junto a los pies de la mesa?


	6. Por la mañana

Llama dos veces a la puerta del dormitorio de su hermana.

Dos voces, que reconoce inmediatamente, comienzan a hablar en su interior, pero nadie le abre. Vuelve a llamar y espera, cruzando los brazos.

No está de humor para esto.

Bellamy suspira y, justo cuando levanta el brazo para volver a llamar, la puerta se abre y una Raven con cara de pocos amigos le observa.

\- No quiere hablar contigo. Es más, ni yo quiero hablar contigo.

No dice nada más, simplemente cierra la puerta.

O lo intenta.

Bellamy no la deja, empujando y abriéndose paso al interior.

\- Octavia, tenemos que... -se corta a si mismo, clavando la vista en un punto del techo-. ¿Puedes taparte, por favor?

\- Tu culpa por entrar de esa forma -le recrimina Raven, pasando por su lado para volver a tumbarse en la cama que comparte con Octavia.

Le va a responder, justo cuando una almohada impacta con su cara.

\- ¡Eh! -se queja.

\- ¡Vete a la mierda, Bell! -le grita Octavia quien ("Gracias a dios", piensa Bellamy) se ha tapado con la sábana- Me encerraste en los archivos y al resto de mi patrulla los tuvieron encerrados en sus cuartos. Nos han prohibido hablar del tema y nadie nos dice nada, NADA. ¿Se puede saber qué pasa? ¿Habéis ido a buscar a Clarke?

\- Se supone que no puedo hablar de esto contigo -le indica.

\- Se supone que soy tu hermana y Clarke tu amiga. ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

Bellamy mira a Raven, dudando en si hablar delante de la mecánica o no.

\- Eres consciente de que Octavia me lo va a contar todo luego, ¿verdad? -le lee el pensamiento Raven, sentada sobre las sábanas y con la espalda contra la pared.

Suspira.

Necesita hablar con alguien en quien confiar y, lo quiera o no, las dos chicas de esa habitación son su única opción.

\- Hay un túnel bajo la fábrica -empieza, frotándose los ojos e intentando no pensar en lo que podría pasarle si el Consejo se entera-, y parece que lo han excavado los chupópteros. Lincoln y yo bajamos, y encontramos la pistola de Clarke junto a un rastro de sangre. Así que, ¿qué está pasando? Que los chupópteros están cambiando su comportamiento y no nos beneficia en nada. ¿Hemos ido a buscar a Clarke? Nos han mandado a cerrar el túnel y punto. Aunque no hubiésemos podido ir en busca de Clarke, el atardecer estaba demasiado cerca y no nos hubiese dado tiempo a volver.

Se calla, y observa a las dos chicas frente a él procesar toda la información que acaba de darles.

\- No sé qué está pasando. Tan sólo que mis órdenes son contener toda noticia que pueda provocar el pánico en la base y avisar al Consejo. Desde que llegamos de la fábrica anoche, nos han tenido escribiendo informes y reunidos para confirmar que la noticia sobre los túneles no va a llegar al resto de habitantes de la base. Ah, y que sepas que hoy no saldrá ninguna Patrulla. No sé qué se van a inventar como excusa, pero no quieren a nadie fuera en 24h.

\- ¿Qué ha dicho Abby? -pregunta Raven.

\- Nada.

\- ¿Nada? ¿Su hija está desaparecida y no dice nada? -reclama la novia de su hermana.

Bellamy se encoge de hombros.

\- Deberías ir a dormir algo -le dice Octavia-. Ahora mismo no podemos hacer nada. Si hoy no hay patrullas, habrá tiempo después.

Bellamy asiente, y cierra los ojos al ver a su hermana levantarse, ignorando completamente el hecho de llevar nada debajo.

\- Te quiero -le susurra al oído Octavia-, aunque seas un puto estirado.

Se ríe, y tras un par de "luego nos vemos" sale de la habitación de su hermana, suspirando en el pasillo.

.

.

.

.

La verdad es que no tarda en volver a ver a Lexa.

Se la encuentra en el pasillo, unos cinco minutos después, parada junto a la puerta y completamente roja.

Sin decirle nada, le da una de las dos latas que ha abierto para el desayuno, el cual la morena acepta en silencio, sin ninguna intención de moverse de su sitio en el pasillo, y la vista clavada al suelo.

Clarke sonríe (no puede evitarlo, el tono de piel de la morena compite contra el de un tomate), y se sienta a su lado en el suelo, comiendo de su lata mientras observa a Lexa.

\- El colchón es pequeño, pensado para una sola persona. Y por la noche la gran mayoría nos movemos, así que es normal que, en algún momento, hayamos terminado abrazadas -comenta entre bocados.

No obtiene respuesta por parte de Lexa, aunque su sonrisa se amplía cuando esta se sienta a su lado en el suelo y empieza a comer en completo silencio.

Un silencio curiosamente cómodo, en el que Clarke golpea amistosamente la rodilla de Lexa con la suya, riendo al ver la cara de confusión de la morena ante ese gesto, antes de devolverle el golpe de forma suave (casi a modo de prueba, intentando saber si es bienvenido). Y Lexa sonríe cuando la rubia vuelve a chocar sus rodillas al cabo de unos segundos.

Un juego tonto y sin ganador que siguen mientras comen, aumentando el reto cuando Clarke aparta su rodilla una de las veces, retando a una Lexa con la cuchara en la boca. Vuelve a acercarla, lentamente, y a apartarla cuando la morena mueve la suya, y cuando siente que la morena está distraída con el juego, aprovecha para preguntar:

\- ¿Lexa?

Obtiene un "¿Mmmm?"como respuesta, al tiempo que tiene que volver a mover la rodilla.

\- ¿Porqué me he curado tan rápido?

La rodilla de la morena se paraliza

\- Ayer tenía mínimo un esguince de muñeca y contusiones en el costado izquierdo, sin hablar de la brecha en la cabeza. Y ahora estoy bien, no tengo nada. ¿Sabes...? ¿Sabes si me mordieron?

No tiene respuesta.

Se atreve a dejar de mirar sus rodillas para mirar a Lexa a la cara, y la expresión neutra de la morena no le ayuda a obtener alguna información. Es por ello que choca de nuevo sus rodillas, llamando a la morena, intentando llamar su atención, sacarla de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Lexa? ¿Crees que me estoy...?

\- No te mordieron -le responde, levantándose de golpe-. No te han mordido. No vas a convertirte en uno de ellos.

Y entra en la habitación, lata en mano, y dejando a Clarke sola, sin saber qué pensar. Por un lado, siente que se ha quitado un peso de encima y, por otro, sigue sin entender qué demonios le está pasando.

Sin hambre, deja la lata a un lado y poder levantarse del suelo. La vuelve a coger y sigue a Lexa al interior de la habitación, a quien ve preparar una mochila.

\- ¿Te vas a algún lado? -le pregunta Clarke.

La ve negar, antes de responder:

\- Sé donde hay un coche que puedes usar para volver con tus amigos.

\- ¿Que puedo usar? ¿Tú no vienes?

Lexa vuelve a negar.

\- No lo entiendo, ¿prefieres estar sola? -le pregunta.

Lexa calla, sin hacer gestos esta vez. Tan sólo cierra la mochila.

\- ¿Lexa?

Nada, la morena la ignora, poniéndole la mochila en los brazos antes de salir por la puerta.

\- Lexa -llama, siguiéndola-, vamos, tienes que venir. ¡Sola tienes más probabilidades de que te pase algo!

La morena baja de piso, encaminándose a las escaleras, en completo silencio.

\- Lexa, por favor.

Por fin, la ve pararse y, sin girarse, le responde:

\- Es mejor así.

Y vuelve a ponerse en marcha.

Suspira, sintiendo que ha perdido esta batalla. Pero no va a perder la guerra.

Piensa volver a la base y, tras pedirle a su madre que haga las pruebas pertinentes para intentar averiguar qué demonios está pasando en su cuerpo, va a traer a media Defensa a esa residencia de estudiantes para buscar el motivo que hace que los chupópteros no se acerquen. Y llevarse a rastras a Lexa a la base si hace falta.

La morena la encontró inconsciente y la ha ayudado, es lo mínimo que puede hacer por ella, asegurarse de que está a salvo.

Y la sigue escaleras abajo, planeando qué hacer y decir una vez llegue a la base, tejiendo un plan para poder responder todas esas malditas preguntas que llenan su cabeza


	7. Espera

Avanzan casi sin prisa.

Paso a paso.

En silencio.

Clarke observando la figura de la morena, trazando y desechando planes con los que conseguir que Lexa vaya con ella a la base (ha dado por imposible el convencerla a base de argumentos. La joven frente a ella ha rechazado cada argumento, maravillosamente bien expuesto, con un simple "No"...). Y Lexa, caminando sin desviarse, girando lo imprescindible para sortear las calles en busca de ese vehículo que aparentemente la rubia puede usar para volver con los suyos.

Ambas igual de tensas.

Y Clarke con una migraña.

No entiende por qué Lexa no acepta ir a un sitio seguro como la base. Sí, el hecho residencia esté libre de la amenaza de los vampiros que acechan tras el anochecer, da una sensación de seguridad que no puede negar. Sin embargo, los chupópteros no son la única amenaza en ese mundo post apocalíptico.

Apenas hace unas semanas, una de las patrullas tuvo un encuentro no muy amigable con un grupo de humanos nómadas muy bien armados. Y si encuentran a Lexa, sola...

Suspira.

Necesita que vaya con ella a la base, donde poder estar a salvo. Puede incluso ir con su patrulla, si no quiere estar siempre encerrada en la base.

Nota como Lexa detiene sus pasos, y se descubre delante de lo que parece una floristería, en cuyo escaparate hay empotrada una furgoneta.

\- Dime que no es la furgoneta -pide Clarke, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Es la furgoneta -explica Lexa-. Tiene batería y gasolina, no está atascada ni tiene daños que impidan su funcionamiento.

\- ¿Lo has probado? -pregunta la rubia, acercándose al vehículo y viendo que se puede acceder fácilmente al interior.

Prueba la puerta trasera, abriéndola con facilidad y entrando para llegar al asiento del piloto.

Vaya, las llaves están puestas. Mejor, así no necesita hacerle un puente.

\- ¿Lexa? -llama Clarke, al no tener respuesta.

Vuelve hacia atrás, asomándose fuera y buscando a la morena pero... no está.

¿Qué?

Sale de la furgoneta, mirando la calle por la que han llegado y descubre la mochila de Lexa, abandonada en el suelo. Y tampoco hay nadie en la otra dirección.

\- ¿Lexa? -vuelve a llamar, al tiempo que nota un escalofrío recorrerle la columna- ¡LEXA!

No.

No, no, no.

Avanza por donde han venido, mirando tras coches o en puertas abiertas, por si a la morena le ha dado de repente por jugar al escondite.

Por favor, que le haya dado de repente por jugar al escondite.

\- ¡LEXA! -sigue llamando.

Nonononononoooooo.

Mira la furgoneta, y de nuevo en la dirección por la que han llegado.

Al final, agarra la mochila y entra en la furgoneta, sentándose lo más rápidamente posible en el asiento del piloto y mirando el nivel de gasolina.

No hay mucha.

Podría arriesgarse a volver a la residencia y esperar a que la morena vuelva. Debe hacerlo, en algún momento, ¿no? Pero, por otro lado, ¿y si luego no tiene para volver al antiguo hospital?

Tamborilea sus dedos en el volante, pensando qué hacer.

Qué demonios hacer.

¡Maldita sea, Lexa!

Arranca, poniendo la marcha atrás. Tal y cómo le ha dicho Lexa, la furgoneta sale sin problemas de la floristería. Gira el volante antes de poner dirección a la residencia.

Va con cuidado, evitando los coches abandonados en las calles, y buscando con la mirada cualquier signo de Lexa. Pero nada.

Minutos después, aparca frente a la puerta de la residencia, abriendo la puerta y entrando en su interior. Y aunque es consciente de que ha debido ser más rápida que la morena, sube de dos en dos los escalones (hasta que sus pulmones le piden que por dios se tranquilice y suba de uno en uno, gracias), llegando al pasillo que da la habitación en la que ha pasado la noche.

No.

Los libros, mesa, colchón... todo está tal cual lo han dejado esta mañana. Nada fuera de lugar.

Camina, de lado a lado, pensando en qué decir cuando Lexa vuelva.

Y cuando llega a la conclusión de que todo lo que se le ocurre son variaciones de "¿Dónde coño te has metido?", le da una patada a la silla.

Suspira, sentándose sobre el colchón, con la mirada fija en la puerta.

El tiempo pasa, y el aburrimiento hace acto de presencia, por lo que termina cogiendo un libro del montón más cercano (el cual deja al ver que es un libro de cálculo avanzado, y coge otro, uno de historia del arte renacentista que recuerda de su primer año de carrera) y comienza a leer.

Para la lectura un par de veces, para aprovechar a ir al baño y abrir una de las latas que quedan en la caja que trajo Lexa, y para bajar al portal y esperar sentada y leyendo (se ha bajado un par de libros más).

Y cuando el sol se pone tras los edificios, cuando escucha el murmullo del despertar de esos seres que han acabado con su mundo, Clarke se pone en pie, buscando con la mirada, esperando ver a la morena correr hasta ese edificio que parece haber sido su refugio desde hace tiempo.

Pero nada.

No aparece.

Quienes sí aparecen son ellos, los vampiros, los mismos que ve salir como la noche anterior, evitando de nuevo acercarse al edificio tras ella.

\- Lexa -susurra, rezando porque esté bien.

Tras un último suspiro, con un sentimiento de derrota que le cala como una ducha fría, decide entrar de nuevo.

Mañana volverá de nuevo al antiguo hospital, sin Lexa. Pero no puede esperar más para volver.

Sube cabizbaja, entrando en la habitación y dejándose caer sobre el colchón.

.

.

.

Observa los objetos que decoran la habitación, recorriendo con la yema de los dedos la multitud de dibujos de las paredes.

Clarke aún no ha vuelto.

Abby se sienta sobre el colchón que su hija lleva ocupando después de la pelea que la llevó a buscar una habitación libre en la que dormir, lejos de su madre. Lejos de ella.

Entiende los motivos, sabía que acabaría pasando. Al fin y al cabo, su relación cambió el día en que Jake desapareció de sus vidas. El que toda esta situación las obligara al principio a compartir dormitorio (en un intento desesperado de no perder la cordura y el poco sentimiento de normalidad que les quedaba) era un acto con fecha de caducidad.

Termina tumbándose sobre las sábanas, clavando la mirada en ese dibujo que Clarke ha hecho en el techo de su padre. Y cierra los ojos, incapaz de mirar más a los ojos de ese dibujo.

"Por favor", susurra, "por favor, sea quien sea quién escuche estas palabras. Por favor, que Clarke esté viva, que vuelva a mi cuanto antes. Que si está herida, no sea grave. Por favor, por favor, que vuelva a mi. Que vuelva."

Y sigue, repitiendo las mismas palabras, como un mantra.

"Por favor, que Clarke vuelva"

Lo repite, sabiendo que al amanecer buscará a Bellarke, a espaldas del resto del consejo, pidiéndole que hable con las patrullas para que estén atentos.

No puede pedirlo ella. No con ciertos... consejeros tan atentos a sus movimientos.

"Por favor, Clarke, por favor."

.

.

.

Esa noche, ni Clarke ni Abby consiguen pegar ojo. Al igual que Lexa quien, en los túneles, y siendo evitada por los seres que la rodean, busca al ser que ha creado ese paso subterráneo.


	8. Dos dias antes

Los siente a su alrededor.

Los oye, los huele.

Sabe que llenan esos pasillos, que dan a la para de metro abandonada (como el resto).

Cierra los ojos, respirando pausadamente.

Inspira.

Expira.

Inspira.

Abre y cierra los puños, relajándose.

Expira.

Le costó aprender este truco, ahora lo consigue en apenas un par de segundos.

Inspira.

Cambia su olor, la energía que emite.

Expira.

Quiere que se acerquen.

Inspira.

Abre los ojos, se aleja del punto en el que estaba.

Expira.

Inspira.

Contiene el aliento, pasándose las manos por la cara, por el pelo.

Y vuelve a respirar, obligándose a hacerlo de forma irregular.

Que se acerquen a ella.

Se acercan a ella, cada vez más.

Saben que está allí.

Los oye moverse con rapidez.

Recién despiertos tras la desaparición del último rayo de sol del día, corren para salir al exterior, para cazar.

Y ella se encuentra en su camino.

Tan fácil.

Por fin ve al primero.

Sin ojos, este no tiene labios, y algo le queda de lo que una vez fue una nariz. De piel casi transparente y , tras ella, el entramado de unas venas cuya sangre oscura y espesa le dibujan tatuajes por todo el cuerpo.

"Ven", pide mentalmente.

La huele, y gruñe, antes de gritar, de chillar (que se convierten en miles de chillidos de los que vienen detrás), de correr hacia ella con la boca abierta, mostrando dos hileras de dientes afilados que el ser ansía clavarle.

"Vamos."

Por fin, corre hacia ella, y se obliga a no moverse, por más que su instinto se lo pida.

Es rápido, y en apenas un segundo está justo donde quiere.

Es cuando lo suelta, cuando vuelve a ser ella. Calmando su respiración y pulso, parando al ser frente a ella a escasos centímetros de su cara (lo huele, el súbito miedo que invade al cazador cazado).

Y sonríe antes de atacar, de saltar sobre el ser, tendiéndolo en el suelo, manteniéndolo ahí con una sola mano en su cara (intenta morderla y liberarse, iluso).

Oye gritar al resto, y siente como se alejan de ella y su presa.

Sin pensarlo, clava sus dientes en la yugular del mismo ser que pretendía hacer lo mismo con ella. Muerde, y su boca se llena de esa sangre que tanto necesita para sobrevivir.

Bebe.

Y bebe hasta saciarse, hasta dejarlo seco.

Y cuando termina, se levanta, dejando el cuerpo inerte en el suelo. Abandonándolo a su suerte, se gira y vuelve por el camino recorrido anteriormente.

Recupera su mochila, dejada atrás para no entorpecerla, y saca una vieja toalla (aunque aún cumple su propósito) y dos botellas del agua de lluvia que consiguió tras la tormenta semanas atrás. Se quita la chaqueta, la camisa, y usa el agua para limpiarse los restos de su... almuerzo de la cara. Se seca, y vuelve a vestirse, guardando toalla y botellas en la mochila.

Y vuelve a ponerse en marcha, saliendo a la superficie.

Sonríe.

Toca luna llena. Le gusta la luna llena.

Suspira, decidiendo que hoy le apetece ir hacia el este (pero sin acercarse al hospital, no quiere problemas). Aún hay edificios en esa zona en los que no ha entrado, tal vez tengan algo interesante.

Del primer edificio (seis plantas, cuatro apartamentos por piso), saca un par de latas olvidadas por las patrullas diurnas de los supervivientes del hospital.

Del segundo (cuatro plantas, sótano inundado por una tubería que ha explotado, tres apartamentos por planta), saca varios de libros de medicina (uno de anatomía, otro más centrado en cardiología y otro de neurociencia, no tiene ninguno de ellos), y un par de camisetas nuevas (aún con la etiqueta).

Del tercero (siete plantas, dos apartamentos por piso), debe coger una caja para empezar a llevar sus hallazgos: una botella de agua, otra lata, un cubo de rubik.

Sube al tejado de ese edificio, y admira las luces del hospital a lo lejos mientras come de la lata que se había llevado por si acaso no encontraba nada. Aprovecha para adelantar la novela que está leyendo (está llegando al final y desea saber si Frodo consigue deshacerse del anillo).

Cuando vuelve a ponerse en marcha, entra en dos edificios más, llenando la caja con más hallazgos, antes de decidir volver a la residencia. Quizás vuelva a pasarse pasarse por la biblioteca a por más libros (tantos libros que no pudo leer antes, tantos que leer ahora).

Pasea, agradeciendo el buen tiempo de esa noche, ignorando a los seres que la evitan.

Y cuando ya cree que la noche va a terminar igual de tranquila que el resto, lo nota. Una vibración en el suelo que le recorre los huesos y le provoca un escalofrío.

Un temblor que no se parece al que ya está acostumbrada en la residencia, y que excita a los paliduchos que aún llenan las calles, incitándoles a... ¿bufar? No sabe cómo describir ese sonido. Pero ve como la mayoría deja su itinerario aleatorio para formar un grupo que avanza hacia uno de los edificios cercanos.

Mira a su alrededor. Está cerca de la residencia, y el sol aún no amenaza con aparecer.

¿Qué...?

Deja la caja bajo un coche cercano, y su mochila junto a ella, y sigue al grupo.

Entra en ese edificio y baja las escaleras al sótano, hasta llegar a un... agujero.

Frunce el ceño.

Se mete en él, y es estrecho al principio, pero puede caminar erguida. Avanza, hasta entrar en otro túnel. Otro más ancho, mucho más ancho y repleto de seres que le hacen hueco (siempre evitándola, siempre a unos metros de ella).

¿Quién, o qué, lo ha excavado?

Sigue a la masa que avanza en una misma dirección, en silencio (¿cuando han callado?). Les sigue por ese túnel excavado a través dede sótanos, descendiendo y ascendiendo de forma irregular.

¿Hacia dónde va?

Sigue caminando, aunque se detiene al ver un haz de luz moverse a unos metros.

Una linterna.

Supervivientes.

Han descubierto uno de los agujeros que comunican con la superficie.

Se para justo debajo (es alto, ve la silueta de un coche y un par de pisos mínimo), moviéndose a un lado al oír voces. No desea ser vista.

Intenta saber qué dicen (se aparta un poco más al ver otro haz de luz), cuando los gritos llegan y un cuerpo cae.

Mierda.

Salta de forma instintiva, y llega al cuerpo algo tarde, pero consigue parar algo la caída (aunque ha oído el choque del cráneo contra el suelo).

Mierda, mierda.

Posa el cuerpo en la arena del suelo y mira a su alrededor.

Los pocos seres que aún caminan por el túnel se han parado, la observan. Huelen la sangre que empieza a emanar del cuerpo inconsciente y sabe que, de no ser por ella, ya estarían alimentándose.

Clava su mirada en la persona cuya vida ha salvado (joven, rubia, cree haberla visto de lejos en una de las patrullas), sin saber qué hacer.

Si se va, muere.

Si se la lleva...

Suspira, porque su mente ya empieza a hacer una lista de los posibles sitios donde encontrar medicamentos para la joven inconsciente, y se agacha, retirando el pelo de la cara de la joven.

Vaya, es guapa.

Sacude la cabeza, aclarando sus ideas.

Le abre con suavidad la boca, y se saca un cuchillo de una de sus botas.

Vale.

Debe concentrarse.

No debe cagarla.

A ver.

Un corte pequeño en la muñeca, y su negra sangre brota de la herida poco a poco.

Perfecto.

La acerca a los labios de la chica inconsciente y la mueve, observando como una, dos, y hasta tres gotas de su sangre caen dentro de la boca de la rubia.

Aleja la mano, y suspira al ver la herida cerrarse.

Se limpia la sangre en el pantalón y vuelve a clavar su mirara en la chica, contando los segundos.

Si la ha cagado, lo sabrá en nada.

Un par de minutos después, suspira.

Parece que vivirá.

Y se mueve, decidida a mover a la joven para llevarla a la residencia, antes de que despierte.

Seguirá indagando el túnel en cuanto pueda.


	9. Vuelta a casa

Se restriega los ojos.

Sueño.

Tiene sueño.

Pero no desea dormirse, no quiere.

Quiere estar despierta para cuando Lexa vuelva.

Suspira, frotándose los ojos.

Está agotada. Su cuerpo pide a gritos que se tumbe y sucumba a los brazos de Morfeo, mientras su cerebro sigue dándole vueltas a todas las preguntas que se van acumulando (cada vez más numerosas).

Se obliga a levantarse, acercándose a la ventana, a través de la cual puede observarles en la calle. Miles de esos seres que alguna vez fueron humanos, deformados por sea lo que sea que les ha cambiado.

Se aleja de la ventana, paseando sus manos por los libros amontonados contra la pared dedicándose a pasearse en círculos por la habitación.

¿Dónde está?

¿Adónde ha ido?

Bosteza.

Se pregunta también cómo estará su patrulla, sus amigos. ¿Pensarán que esta muerta, como John? ¿La estarán buscando?

Se sienta en la silla que ayer ocupó la morena (la misma morena a la que piensa atarse para llevarla al antiguo Hospital. A rastras, si hace falta).

Vuelve a frotarse los ojos, antes de pasarse las manos por el pelo.

"No te duermas, Clarke. No te duermas."

Lo repite como un mantra.

"No te duermas"

Pero no hay mucho que hacer y su cuerpo se niega a seguir dando paseítos por la habitación.

"Vamos, no te duermas. Tiene que volver"

El primer cabeceo la sorprende, y vuelve a pasarse las manos por la cara, acomodándose en la silla para no estar tan tumbada.

\- Ah, mierda.

Suspira.

El segundo cabeceo la obliga a levantarse de la silla, apoyando sus manos en la mesa para poder alejarse y no caerse.

Grave error.

No ha visto el clavo que sobresale en el lateral, y cuyo borde le rasga la piel de la palma, obligándola a soltar un sentido:

\- JODER... hijo de...

Se acerca la mano a la cara, intentando ver el daño bajo la poca luz que entra por la ventana. Pero no ve una mierda y la zona herida le pulsa.

\- Me cago en... -busca la linterna, que enciende y dirige hacia la mano.

Vale, no es grave. Está sangrando pero no parece grave.

Eso sí, escuece lo que no está escrito.

Se acerca a su mochila, sacando una de las botellas de agua, y coge una venda y un rollo de esparadrapo.

Frustrada con el mundo ("maldito clavo hijodeperra, maldita Lexa desaparecida, malditos vampiros de mierda tocapelotas...") se va al baño para limpiar la herida. Luego se la venda, y es consciente que un rollo entero es excesivo para la herida de la palma (pequeña pero le va a molestar lo que no está escrito... a ver si también le desaparece por la mañana...), pero, sinceramente, se la suda.

Tan sólo quiere tapársela y dormir.

Que le den a todo.

Que le den a esperar a una chica que conoce de un día, por muy agradecida que esté por haberla ayudado. ¡Si no muestra interés en que Clarke le devuelva la ayuda, que le den!

Se pone esparadrapo para que la venda no se mueva mucho y sale del baño, tirándose sobre el colchón.

Dormir.

Sólo quiere dormir:

Pero va a ser que no.

Lo vuelve a oír.

Ese mismo gruñido o zumbido que le pone todos los pelos del cuerpo de punta. El mismo que la despertó la noche anterior.

¿Qué coj...?

Se levanta, moviéndose, intentando saber de donde viene.

Es como... como si surgiese del propio edificio.

Sale de la habitación, linterna en mano y añorando su pistola. Avanza por el pasillo, y baja por las escaleras.

Es cada vez más intenso. Un sonido grave que reverbera en su pecho.

Sigue bajando, hasta llegar a la entrada de la residencia, y tiene la sensación de que debería seguir bajando para poder localizar el origen.

¿Qué es?

¿Son ellos? Es que... no le suena a nada que haya oído antes.

Investiga la planta baja, buscando algunas escaleras que bajen a un posible sótano. Pero nada. No parece que haya forma de bajar, de investigar más. Abre todas y cada una de las puertas que encuentra y, no. Nada.

Mira hacia la entrada a la residencia, pensándose el salir e investigar los alrededores más cercanos. Y aunque no se acerquen al edificio, prefiere no arriesgarse.

Por eso vuelve a subir (con una queja por parte de su cuerpo por cada escalón), tumbándose sin pensárselo dos veces.

Necesita dormir.

Y no recuerda cuando ha cerrado los ojos, pero maldice cuando el exceso de luz la despierta, arrastrándola a la fuerza a la consciencia.

\- Mmmmmm -insulta al Sol como puede, aunque a este no le afecta en absoluto.

Suspira, abriendo ligeramente un ojo y observando a su alrededor.

Sin signos de la morena.

Se levanta, siseando da dolor al apoyarse en la palma vendada.

Frunce el ceño, mirándose la mano e intentando recordar A) por qué la tiene vendada y B) por qué le duele. No sabe cuanto ha dormido, pero sus neuronas no están por la labor.

\- Necesito café -susurra, tumbándose con la espalda apoyada en la pared, y quitándose la venda de la mano.

Un clavo, se hirió con un clavo.

Y no se ha curado, por lo que ve (y agradece ver que tampoco se ha infectado).

Deja caer sus manos sobre el colchón, y cierra los ojos, aliviada.

Vale.

Sea lo que sea lo que consiguió que se curara de las heridas la noche anterior, hoy no lo ha hecho. No es uno de ellos, no está cambiando.

Pero...

¿Entonces?

Vuelve a abrir los ojos, aprovechando un subidón de energía para levantarse, coger sus cosas e ir en busca del coche.

Tiene que volver al refugio con el resto, necesita ayuda.

Necesita volver a encontrar a ese maldito interrogante que es Lexa, atarla a una silla y no dejarla que se vaya hasta sacarle toda la información.

Esta harta de esperar.

Baja, llegando al coche que pone en marcha lo más rápido que puede. Sabe cómo llegar al antiguo hospital (y seguramente haya un camino más rápido, pero no tiene mapa y esa no es su zona de Patrulla, es la de Finn y su grupo), y necesita hacerlo cuanto antes.

Y, vale, debe ir parando cada dos por tres para mover algún coche en medio de la calle, o rodear un bloque de edificios cuando el camino está completamente bloqueado, pero por fin llega a las cercanías del hospital. Nota los nervios de volver a casa tras esos días de locura, el agotamiento acumulado y las ganas de llegar, pasar por enfermería (porque la palma de la mano, envuelta en vendas de nuevo, le pica bastante), ducharse y dormir.

\- Por fin -suspira, sonriendo, al girar una calle y ver la entrada del hospital.

Prefiere aparcar a media manzana de la entrada, bajando del coche y cogiendo la mochila que le había preparado Lexa.

(Lexa... dónde demonios estás...)

Se acaricia la nuca y se acerca a la entrada, la cual no tarda en abrirse (seguramente la habrán reconocido). Sin embargo, no es su patrulla y amigos quienes corren hacia ella.

Es un grupo armado de Defensa, apuntándola con sus armas.

Pero, ¿qué...?

.

.

.

.

Lexa observa como el grupo armado escolta a la rubia al interior del hospital.

Le ha sorprendido encontrar el coche frente a la residencia, al volver de los túneles. Pensaba que la chica habría saltado ante la oportunidad de volver con el resto de los suyos a la mínima de cambio. Pero no.

Por los paseos que la ha visto dar en la habitación, desde la seguridad del edificio de enfrente, la ha esperado.

No lo entiende, la verdad.

Aunque tampoco entiende la necesidad de confirmar que Clarke llegue sana y salva a su refugio... o ese pensamiento de bajar y alejar a la rubia de esos hombres armados.

No la conoce.

La sacó de los túneles y curó sus heridas, por lo que su obligación para con esa chica ha terminado (si es que alguna vez la tuvo).

Tiene cosas más importantes entre manos que confirmar que una chica a la que no conoce (salvo nombre, color de pelo, que le gusta preguntar y que huele extremad... y nada más) esté bien o no entre los suyos.

Por eso se gira, dispuesta a alejarse, frunciendo el ceño al verse incapaz de dar un paso más.

...

Cierra los puños, clavándose las uñas.

No, no va a entrar ahí.

Sabe quién (quienes) están ahí y no.

No, ni de coña.

No.

Y consigue ignorar el "Entra, sácala de allí", pero no puede evitar el ir en busca de un lugar en el que instalarse y ocultarse en las cercanías, que le permita vigilar el hospital.

\- Mala idea -se repite una y otra vez-. Mala idea.


	10. Sin Sentido

Roan se asoma disimuladamente, intentando ver el interior de la enfermería.

Pero nada.

\- ¿La ves? -pregunta Antonella, a su lado, mirando que nadie de Defensa les vea intentando fisgonear. Ya les han echado tres veces.

\- No, ¿seguro que la han traído aquí? -le responde Roan.

\- Se cayó por un agujero y se ha tirado tres días sobreviviendo como fuese antes de volver. ¿A qué otro sitio la llevarías?

El chico vuelve a repasar lo que ve de enfermería con la mirada, escondiéndose al ver a la doctora Abby girarse hacia él.

\- Pues aquí no está.

Ambos suspiran, dejando esa esquina y volviendo a la "base no oficial del grupo 6 de Patrullas", la habitación de Octavia y Raven (sin ver como Abby les observa desde la puerta de Enfermería).

No tiene sentido.

No tiene nada de sentido.

Saben que Clarke ha vuelto, media base habla de los de Defensa corriendo a informar de que la rubia se acercaba a la puerta, pidiendo paso para poder llevarla cuanto antes a Enfermería y, sin embargo... Clarke no estaba en Enfermería.

Ven a Gustus llegando a la habitación que la mecánica y la patrullera comparten, y este les espera, dejándoles pasar antes de cerrar la puerta.

\- ¿Y Octavia? -pregunta Roan, sentándose en el pequeño sofá de dos plazas de la habitación.

\- Buscando a su hermano, a ver si consigue sonsacarle algo -comenta Raven, sentada en la cama-. ¿La habéis visto?

\- No está en enfermería.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser que nadie la haya visto pero todos sepan que ha vuelto? -pregunta Antonella.

\- ¿Estamos seguros de que era ella y no otro superviviente? Tal vez esté en la zona de cuarentena.

Gustus niega.

\- Vengo de allí, todas las habitaciones están vacías.

Cuarentena, el antiguo ala de psiquiatría, con las salas acolchadas, perfectas para poner en cuarentena a nuevos supervivientes y asegurarse de que no se convierten de la noche a la mañana. Salas vacías ya que hacía meses, casi un año ya, desde que llegó alguien nuevo.

\- Raven, estabas en la zona del garaje, ¿no viste nada? ¿Nadie de mantenimiento vio nada? -pregunta Gustus.

\- ¿Porque no os lo habría dicho en caso de haberla visto? No me jodas -le echa en cara-. Sonó la alarma y nos echaron a todos de esa zona y de los pasillos cercanos. ¡Vine directa a avisaros!

La mecánica suspira, y el silencio les envuelve, llenando sus cabezas de un torbellino de posibles hipótesis.

Y no les ayuda en nada el ver llegar a Octavia quien, sin hablar, les dedica un movimiento de cabeza negativo antes de tirarse en la cama con Raven.

No les dejan patrullar.

Bellamy desaparece.

Clarke vuelve pero nadie sabe nada

¿Qué coño está pasando?

.

.

.

.

.

Hay, exactamente, 386 azulejos en las paredes de esa habitación, de las cuales 48 están rotas de alguna forma.

386 azulejos, contados uno a uno, y cubriendo de suelo a techo las cuatro paredes de la habitación. Excluyendo, claro está, la puerta metálica (cerrada desde el otro lado, claro) y lo que sabe perfectamente que es un espejo de un sólo sentido.

Suspira, mirando mal hacia donde se imagina que está sea quien sea que esté observándola tras el cristal.

Si la cama no estuviese anclada al suelo... intentaría lanzarla contra el cristal.

...

Maldita sea.

Suspira, clavando su mirada en el pequeño altavoz que la observa desde una de las esquinas del techo.

Y en un intento frustrado de intentar que ocurra algo tras horas y horas (o eso cree, no sabe cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que ha llegado, ni desde que dejaron de repetirle la misma lista de preguntas una y otra vez), se levanta de su sitio, en el suelo, justo en el centro de la sala, y se acerca al cristal.

\- Tengo sed.

Espera.

\- Eh, tengo sed, ¿podéis traerme agua?

Y... nada.

\- ¿Hola? ¿En serio me encerráis aquí, sea donde sea que es aquí, y me abandonáis a mi suerte? -golpea el cristal- ¡Eh! ¿Me traéis agua o es que preferís verme morir deshidratada?

Oye un sonido sordo provenir del altavoz.

\- ¿Cómo ha sobrevivido estos días, Griffin? -le vuelve a preguntar una voz demasiado grave como para no estar distorsionada.

\- Tal y como te he dicho antes, Barry White psicótico, ¡con suerte y escondiéndome!

El zumbido del altavoz encendido desaparece, volviendo a dejar a la rubia en ese silencio absoluto que la frustra más.

\- ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ COJONES QUERÉIS QUE OS RESPONDA? -grita, golpeando el cristal de nuevo- ¡Ni yo misma me creo la suerte que tuve! ¡Me encerré en habitaciones rezando porque no me encontraran por la noche, intentando planear qué hacer si lo hacían! ¡Por el día andaba, intentando ubicarme para saber como volver! ¡QUEREIS DARME UN PUTO VASO DE AGUA!

Respira agitadamente, con los puños cerrados y notando como las uñas se le clavan en las palmas por la frustración.

¡Maldita sea!

¿Qué demonios quieren como respuesta?

Lo que les dice tiene sentido, más que explicarles a un grupo loco de Defensa lo de una chica joven morena que sabe desaparecer en la nada, y un maldito edificio que mantiene a raya a toda esa sub especie de ex humanos creada por un virus surgido de nadie sabe dónde.

Se esperaba la cuarentena.

¿Tres días fuera? Ya visualizaba las paredes acolchadas, y su madre al otro lado del cristal pidiéndole que llenase una jeringuilla con su sangre para cerciorarse de la falta de contagio. Con su amigos de Patrulla pasándose para hacer el idiota y que no se aburriera, bajo la desaprobadora mirada de su madre, la cual aún sigue intentando convencerla para dejar las patrullas y ayudar en Enfermería ("estudiaste medicina, Clarke. ¿Acaso quieres desaprovecharlo? ¿No ves que te necesitan?"...un año, estudió un año antes de cambiar de carrera). Pero, ¿esta celda entre cárcel de máxima seguridad y habitación esterilizada de hospital?

¿Dónde coño la habían metido?

Golpea una última vez el cristal, dirigiendo sus pasos esta vez a la cama, en la que se sienta abrazando sus piernas.

Si recordase al menos el trayecto hasta esa habitación.

Sin embargo, al llegar al interior del hospital, uno de los soldados de Defensa (cree recordar haberlo visto por el comedor, no recuerda su nombre) le inyectó algo en el cuello casi a traición y... bum, agujero negro en la memoria. ¿Lo siguiente? Esa maravillosa habitación y la voz del Morgan Freeman mal rollero con sus preguntas repetitivas.

Suspira.

\- Sólo quiero un vaso de agua -le pide a la nada, intentando tragar saliva pero, la verdad, es que empieza a no tener ni para eso.

Se deja caer hacia un lado, terminando tumbada sobre el fino colchón, en posición fetal.

Quiere ver a sus amigos.

Quiere cantar canciones de su infancia con esos locos, ver a Gustus medio sonreír mirándoles, cual padre orgulloso. Quiere saber si encontraron a John, si sobrevivió o... o si pudieron asegurarse de que no cambiara... en caso de que... de que quedara algo de él.

Se limpia las lágrimas que se acumulan en sus ojos, y se sobresalta al oír el roce de metal contra metal proveniente de la puerta.

¿Qué...?

Levanta la mirada, viendo justo a tiempo como aparece, por una abertura, una bandeja de plastico con una taza, una cuchara y un bol con una capa de papel de aluminio cubriéndolo.

Se levanta corriendo, intentando ver quién está al otro lado de esa abertura al nivel del suelo, pero se cierra antes de que pueda indagar nada. Por ello, tan sólo avanza hacia la bandeja, cogiéndola y volviendo a la cama.

En la taza de plástico hay agua (la cual huele por si acaso, antes de bebérselo todo sin respirar), y le quita el precinto de aluminio al bol (ignorando las ganas de exigir saber de dónde han sacado esa comida. No es la que preparan en el comedor del refugio), descubriendo un...¿caldo? Con un trozo de zanahoria solitario flotando.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Tres días fuera, sin comer, y me dais un bol de sopa? -pregunta al espejo- ¿Sabe mi madre que me habéis dado esta mierda?

No hay respuesta.

Y les tiraría el bol pero... ¿cómo saber cuando le van a dar algo más? No parece importarles en lo más mínimo su salud.

Por lo que vuelve a suspirar, dejando la sopa de lado y llevándose el bol a los labios.

...

Bueno, al menos está bueno.


End file.
